I Told You So
by tinerzz
Summary: Bella- a famous country singer- spots the one she thought she left behind so many years ago at one of her concerts. He has been trying to get to her since she left him and he's finally gotten to her. What will happen to the love they left behind long ago?
1. I spotted him in a crowd

**So, I decided to start a new story. I'll probably be doing a few new ones here and there… I appreciate all of the support and I hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**Well, lets get on with this new story!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_  
_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_  
_And I got a little crazy_  
_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

_And I don't even know his last name_  
_My momma would be so ashamed_  
_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_  
_And then it turned into oh no, what have I done_  
_And I don't even know his last name_

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning_  
_His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning_  
_I had no clue what I was getting into_  
_So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo_  
_Oh where did my manners go?_

_I don't even know his last name_  
_Oh My momma would be so ashamed_  
_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_  
_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_  
_And I don't even know his last name_

_Here we go_

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas_  
_I'm not sure how I got here_  
_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere_  
_I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road_  
_They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem_

_I don't even know my last name_  
_Oh My momma would be so ashamed_  
_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_  
_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_  
_And I don't even know my last name_

_What have I done_  
_What have I done_  
_What have I done_

_Oh, what have I done_  
_I don't even know my last name_

_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done_  
_And I don't even know my last name_  
_Yea, Yeah, Yeah_

_I don't even know my last name_  
_It started off "hey cutie where you from"_  
_And then it turned into, oh no what have I done_  
_And I don't even know my last name_  
_Oh, yeah_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked out to the crowd in front of me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Dallas! I've had so much fun, but sorry to say, I've got to go." The crowd booed and I giggled a little.

"Okay. Okay. One more song, but that's it."

I smiled and nodded to the band behind me as the song that started everything I have now begun.

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you_  
_And suppose I said "I wanna come back home"._  
_And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"_  
_And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone._

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_  
_And it's killin' me to be so far away._  
_Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?_  
_Or would you simply laugh at me and say:_

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_  
_I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in_  
_I told you so, but you had to go_  
_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"._

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_  
_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?_  
_Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours_  
_The way we did when our love first began?_

_Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely_  
_And you waited for the day that I returned._  
_And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only_  
_Or would you say the tables finally turned?_

_Would you say:_

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_  
_I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in_  
_I told you so, but you have to go_  
_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"._

_"Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"._

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see the icy blue eyes I thought I left behind so many years before in that little town.

"G-Goodnight Dallas." I stuttered out before running off of stage.

I ran straight to my dressing room before collapsing behind the door. I cried until my eyes stung and there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." I mumbled before fixing my face in the mirror.

I took a few deep breaths before turning and opening the door. What I saw shocked me.

He was here. In front of me with a single red rose in his slender fingers.

"Bella." He murmured in that sexy southern drawl of his.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Good? Bad?**

**Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**The songs are **_**Last Name **_** and **_**I Told You So **_**by Carrie Underwood.**


	2. And he cried

**Oh my gosh! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm going to continue. It'll take awhile for me to get the ball rolling with what happened with Bella and Jazz, but trust me, you will find out eventually.**

**Anyways, once again thanks to everyone. On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jasper." I gasped staring up into his eyes.

"I've missed you Baby Bear." He whispered, his icy blue eyes staring down into my bright hazel ones.

"I've missed you too Goldie Locks." He chuckled a little before clearing his throat and holding the rose out to me.

"For you… I'm glad I got to see your show."

"I'm glad too." Though it wasn't him being able to see the concert that was making me happy.

He flashed me that wonderful toothy grin of his as I walked towards my mirror and placed the rose in the flower vase on the corner. I could sense Jasper following and I knew the door had closed by the small 'click' as it shut.

"Jasper." I cried before turning and hiding my face in his chest.

"Shhh. Come on now, I wouldn't have come if I knew you'd react like this. Baby Bear, calm down. It's okay. Everything is okay." He soothed, picking me up and walking towards the couch against the wall.

"No Jazzy, it isn't okay! I can't believe you came all this way to see me after what I did to you. I should be begging you for forgiveness, but it seems like I didn't even leave. Why aren't you angry with me Jazzy?" I whimpered, looking up into his eyes.

"I could never be angry with you." He whispered before his lips met mine again after years of being apart.

I whimpered and pulled him closer, my legs straddling his hips and my arms locked around his neck. His hands roamed my body for awhile before one rested at the base of my neck and the other under my shirt, just under my bra.

My hips bucked to his just as the door swung open. There at the door stood Edward with a look of fear on his face.

My eyes widened as I realized that my now boyfriend caught me with my then boyfriend.

"What the hell?" Edward growled marching towards Jasper and I, pulling me away from Jasper.

"Edward!" I screeched, moving out of his reach. Jasper looked at me with concerned, loving, and disappointed eyes.

"Who the hell are you and why do you have your hillbilly hands all over _my _girlfriend?" Edward sneered in Jasper's direction.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and for your information, Bella is _mine._" Jasper growled as he stood and towered over Edward.

I knew what Edward was going to do so I threw myself between them as Edward pulled his fist back.

"STOP!" I cried shutting my eyes and waiting for the hit to come, but it never did.

I cracked one eye open to see Edward looking at me with nothing but hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I looked up at Jasper to see him looking down at me with the same expression.

I sighed and closed my eyes, sitting in my make-up chair.

"Edward," I whispered as he walked to stand between my legs, "I need to talk to Jasper for a minute. Okay?"

His eyes held confusion for a moment before he nodded, kissed my cheek and mumbled a quick 'I love you' before leaving out of the door.

"Jazzy." I whispered and looked towards him to see he was still in the same place I left him in.

"What?" He mumbled, finally looking up to me.

"Come here, please."

He nodded once and slowly made his way towards me. When he was in front of me he dropped to his knees and laid his head in my lap. I looked down at his face to see tears rolling down his cheeks. I let my tears fall, too, as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Bella." He sobbed.

I closed my eyes and let more tears fall as he sobbed out the next words that broke my heart.

"_Don't leave me."_


	3. Emerald Eyed Wonder

Recap;

"_Bella." He sobbed._

_I closed my eyes and let more tears fall as he sobbed out the next words that broke my heart._

**_"Don't leave me."_**

_

* * *

  
_

"Jazzy, get up." I sniffled after about twenty minutes of crying and sobbing.

"No." He mumbled from my lap like a stubborn child.

"You have to, sweetie." I whispered, my fingers playing with the golden curls on his head.

"No, I don't want to. If I get up then you'll leave me like last time. You'll leave me for him. You'll leave and I won't see you again for another five long, torturous years. Don't leave me Baby Bear, please, don't." His voice cracked as he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not leaving you again Jazzy," I murmured and pressed my lips to his forehead, "you have to get up so I can tell Edward."

"Y-You pick me?" His eyes shined with hope and love.

"Of course."

He grinned and got off of the floor quickly, extending his hand for me to take. I smiled at the tingling feeling that came to my hand as we touched.

"I love you." His lips brushed against mine as he pushed me towards the door.

I sighed and opened the door to Edward with bloodshot eyes sitting across the hall.

"Edward." I gasped as I squatted near him.

"I know you pick him, Bella. I'm okay with it, but I can't let go of you." He whispered, playing with the laces of his shoe.

"You know I love you my emerald eyed wonder. I don't want to hurt you, but you know we aren't meant to be together. Eddie, baby, I've loved you since the day I saw you, but with Jazzy back it makes everything different. I didn't think I could love anyone more than I love you. You make me so happy, but Edward, we're too different. It would never work."

"I know. I just wish I could find someone that loves me. Someone like you. Someone that's sweet, caring, gorgeous, talented, and just simply amazing. How will I ever find someone like you?" His voice cracked a bit as he laid his head on my chest.

"Edward, you know that little pixie in wardrobe?"

"Mhmm. What about her?"

"She likes you. She told me before people knew about us. I think you should ask her out."

"Alice?" His eyebrows shot up to his hair line and a slight blush came to his cheeks.

"Alice." I confirmed. "I happen to know her favorite flower just happens to be lilies."

He hopped up and smiled down at me. "I'll always love you my brown haired beauty and if she says yes, I'll owe you my life."

"Sure, sure. Just go get the girl." I giggled as he kissed me softly and ran down the hall.

I got up and went back into my dressing room to find Jasper lying on my couch, shirtless, with his pants hanging past his hips.

I licked my lips and walked over to him. I straddled his hips and ran my hands down his chest and lightly traced the freckles that were scattered along his torso. He groaned and lifted his hips to mine. I giggled and kissed his Adams apple. Jasper was my first when we were 16. He was my first everything. He was also the only person I've been with, believe it or not, because Edward wanted to wait until I was sure I loved him.

"How'd it go?" His husky voice asked as he began taking my shirt off.

"Great. I told him about this girl Alice that likes him. He's always had a tiny crush on her." I giggled as his hands ran up my, now, bare sides.

"The pixie?"

"Yes." I moaned and answered. Jasper smirked up at me and continued kissing down my body, his hands sweeping across my bare breasts.

"Baby, I would love to continue, but I have a show to get to." His lips murmured over my belly button.

I whimpered and ground my hips to his.

"Please, Jazzy?" I whispered in his ear, my hips still moving.

"God, Bella. Yes." He groaned as he flipped us over on the couch.


	4. Like This Daddy

"_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always makin time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(girl I love, girl I love you)"_

I groaned and ignored my phone, continuing to move my body with Jaspers.

"_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always makin time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(girl I love, girl I love you)"_

"Damnit!" Jasper yelled as he stopped his thrusts.

I whimpered up at him as Emmett bounded into the room, singing the ring tone he set for me.

"…my number one gir- HOLY FUCK!!" He boomed, catching the position Jasper and I were in.

"GET OUT!" I screeched from under Jasper.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I just wanted to tell you that a certain blond baby boy is heading this way right at this moment."

My eyes widened as Emmett left and I looked up at Jasper.

"What's he talking about Baby Bear?"

"I'll explain once Andrew is here, but we need to get dressed. Fast." I mumbled, shoving Jasper off of me.

I grabbed my clothes and put them on hurriedly, getting madder as Jasper took his sweet, sweet time getting dressed. Doesn't he know how fast little boys are when they can't wait to see their mom?

"Would you hurry?" I snapped as the door was pushed open and a little blond boy launched himself at my legs.

"Momma, you were soo good!" He mumbled into my legs, his Texan accent getting stronger day by day.

"Thank you baby." I giggled and picked him up as he pouted, he wasn't a baby- as he liked to protest, but today he didn't, he was staring at Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, he was white as a ghost as he stared at the boy in my arms. The boy that looked like a mini copy of him. The boy that was staring at him like he was Jesus.

"H-Hello." Jasper stuttered, walking forward slowly.

"Hi," Andrew bubbled, "I'm Andrew Jasper Whitlock."

"It's nice to meet you Andrew. I'm Jasper, Jasper Taylor Whitlock."

"Oh, I know. You're my daddy. It's nice to meet you daddy." Andrew rested his head on my shoulder and smiled at Jasper.

"Daddy." Jasper whispered to himself.

"Yeah!" Andrew giggled and stretched his arms out to Jasper.

Jasper slowly took Andrew from my arms and perched him on his hip. I watched as Andrew wiggled a bit to get comfortable. It was amazing; I never thought Andrew and Jasper would meet. And I never thought Andrew would accept Jasper so well, it took Andrew a year to like Edward and he still isn't comfortable enough to let Edward hold him like he's letting Jasper.

"Like this daddy." He whispered, placing his head in the crook of Jasper's neck.

"Shhh," Jasper whispered, "sleep my little boy."

"Don't leave." Andrew whimpered.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, little one. I love you too."

* * *

**Jasper's a daddy. AWWW!!! I think Jasper would make the best dad ever.**


	5. In That Red Ragtop

"Sing to me daddy." Andrew whispered, as Jasper placed him on his bed in my tour bus.

"Uh, okay." Jasper mumbled, looking at me to get him a guitar.

I giggled and ran off to get one- it had been so long since I had heard Jasper sing and I couldn't wait.

I handed him my guitar and watched as he tuned it.

"_I was twenty and she was eighteen,__  
__We were just as wild as we were green, in the ways of the world__  
__She picked me up in that red rag top,__  
__We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops,__  
__On a summer night runnin' all the red lights__  
__We parked way out in a clearin'in a grove and the night__  
__Was hot as a coal burnin' stove,__  
__We were cookin' the gas we were had to last_

_In the back of that red rag top__  
__She said please don't stop_

_Well the very first time her mother met me,__  
__Her green eyed girl was a mother to be for 2 weeks__  
__I was out of a job and she was in school,__  
__Life was fast and the world was cruel__  
__We were young and wild, we decided not to have a child__  
__So we did what we did and we tried to forget__  
__And we swore up and down there would be no regrets__  
__In the morning light,__  
__But on the way home that night_

_On the back of that red rag top__  
__She said please don't stop..__  
__Lovin' me_

_We took one more trip around the sun,__  
__It was all make believe in the end,__  
__No I can't say where she is today,__  
__I can't remember who I was, back then__  
__Well you do what you do and you pay for your sins,__  
__And there's no such thing as what might've__  
__Been, that's a waste of time; drive you outta your mind__  
__I was stopped at a red light just yesterday beside a young girl__  
__In a cabriolet and her eyes__  
__Were green__  
__I was in an old scene_

_I was back in that red rag top__  
__On the day she stopped__  
__Loving me__  
__I was back in that red rag top__  
__On the day she stopped__  
__Loving me"_

I stared at Jasper, hurt in my eyes as he stared down at the guitar in his hands.

"One more, daddy?" Andrew whispered, using his signature pout on Jasper.

"Of course, Little Bear."

"_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_  
_And its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio_  
_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_  
_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_  
_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_  
_One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side_  
_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed(d)_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?_  
_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone_  
_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye"_

"'Night, daddy." Andrew whispered, his eyes closed and his breathing already slowed.

"Goodnight, Little Bear." Jasper mumbled, kissing Andrew on the head and placing the guitar down.

I followed Jasper out of the room, softly closing the door behind me.

"Jasper-"

"Save it Bella, it's in the past. All that matters is that I'm here, with you and Andy and I love you both. I just want to have a nice happy family with the two of you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Jasper what about when Andrew asks about where his dad has been for the past five years of his life! What do we tell him? Do I say that I left you because I was afraid of commitment? Do I tell him that I left you at the alter? Yes, I think I'll say that I ran away from you. I'll tell him I that I left his dad, even though I knew I was pregnant with him." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, Baby Bear, don't cry. Come on, now. Wipe those tears away, the sun's gonna come out today." He murmured into my hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper, so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I've missed you so much!" I sobbed again.

"I know, princess, I know. Come on, let's get to bed." Jasper whispered, scooping my legs from under me and carrying me off to my room.

* * *

**Okay, now you know some of the story and that Jazzy is still in pain over what happened. As the story goes on, you'll learn more about what happened.**

**The songs we're **_**Red Ragtop **_**by Tim McGraw and **_**Here Comes Goodbye **_**by Rascalflatts.**


	6. Little Things

**Hey guys, new chapter here!**

**I was also hoping that some of you could give me songs and situations that you would like. You know songs for Bella, Jazzy, and maybe even Andrew.**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up to the sound of Andrew's giggles and Jasper's deep chuckles.

"Faster daddy!"

I rolled over, a smile on my face, and found a note from Jasper.

_Mama Bear,_

_You looked so peaceful when I woke up, so I asked Emmett to pull over for a bit so I could take Andrew out for breakfast._

_I hope you get all the rest you need for your concert tonight. It'll be great._

_I love you. Never forget._

_-Goldie Locks._

I giggled and quietly got out of bed, sneaking to the door. I quietly opened it and peeked out to the living room. I smiled at the sight in front of me.

Andrew was on Jasper's back and Jasper was running back and forth in the little space, acting like an air plain for Andrew. "Faster!"

"I can't go any faster, Andy." Jasper huffed.

"Jasper," I gasped, faking shock, "I thought you'd be strong enough to run around with a little boy on your back."

"It's not as easy as it looks! He keeps bouncing and its hard going back and forth in this small space." Jasper whined, stopping and putting his hands on his knees.

Andrew slid off of his back and ran over to me.

"Mornin' momma." Andrew grinned at me, his accent thicker.

"Mornin' baby." I smiled down at him, walking towards Jasper.

"Morning love."

"Morning sweets." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Momma! Daddy's helping me wr-" Andrew's sentence was cut off by Jasper's hand around his mouth.

"That, little one, is a surprise." Jasper whispered to Andrew.

Andrew nodded, his eyes moving up to meet Jasper's.

I had no clue what this surprise was, but I was going to find out.

* * *

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder__  
__You get your fill to eat__  
__But always keep that hunger__  
__May you never take one single breath for granted__  
__God forbid love ever leave you empty handed__  
__I hope you still feel small__  
__When you stand by the ocean__  
__Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens__  
__Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance__  
__I hope you dance__  
__I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance__  
__Never settle for the path of least resistance__  
__Living might mean taking chances__  
__But they're worth taking__  
__Lovin' might be a mistake__  
__But it's worth making__  
__Don't let some hell bent heart__  
__Leave you bitter__  
__When you come close to selling out__  
__Reconsider__  
__Give the heavens above__  
__More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Time is a real and constant motion always)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Rolling us along)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Tell me who)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)__  
__(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small__  
__When you stand by the ocean__  
__Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens__  
__Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance__  
__Dance__  
__I hope you dance__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Time is a real and constant motion always)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Rolling us along)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Tell me who)__  
__(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Where those years have gone)_

_(Tell me who)__  
__I hope you dance__  
__(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)__  
__(Where those years have gone)_

"Thank you so much Austin!" I grinned out to the crowed as they cheered.

I was about to walk off of stage, but another song started. One I didn't know.

Then, Andrew came out holding a microphone with his pants tucked into his boots and a miniature belt buckle identical to one of Jasper's- _Whitlock._

I giggled as he danced toward me to the music.

_Little things__  
__That you do__  
__Make me glad__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__Little things__  
__That you say__  
__Make me glad__  
__That I feel this way__  
__The way you smile__  
__The way you hold my hand__  
__And when I'm down__  
__You always understand_

_And I love those little things__  
__In my ear__  
__That you say__  
__When there is no one near__  
__Little things__  
__That you do__  
__Let me know__  
__That your love is true__  
__And when we walk__  
__You like to hold my hand__  
__And when we talk__  
__You tell me I'm your man_

_And I love those little things__  
__That I hear__  
__The little things you whisper in my ear__  
__I know there ain't nobody else like you__  
__No one can do the little things you do_

_Little things__  
__That you do__  
__Make me glad__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__Little things__  
__That you say__  
__Make me glad__  
__That I feel this way__  
__When we walk__  
__You like to hold my hand__  
__And when we talk__  
__You tell me I'm your man_

_You know I love those little things__  
__That I hear__  
__The little things you whisper in my ear__  
__I know there ain't nobody else like you__  
__No one can do the little things you do_

I giggled and got on my knees to hug him. The crowed went wild for my baby boy.

Andrew ran off of the stage and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him out on stage with us.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Jasper Whitlock."

I giggled and Andrew hid behind Jasper as the crowed laughed a little. Jasper picked Andrew up, tipped an imaginary hat and shuffled off of stage.

"Thank you Austin!" I giggled as Andrew tried to pull Jasper back out on stage.

Andrew huffed, came back out, tipped his imaginary hat- a trait he picked up from Jasper- and ran back to the safety of Jasper's legs.

I smiled out to the crowd and looked at my little family. Things were looking up for the Whitlock family.

* * *

**Aww, Andrew sang.**

**Songs- **_**Little Things **_**by Billy Gilman and **_**I Hope You Dance**_** by Lee Ann Womack.**


	7. I do

"Momma?" I awoke to a chubby hand on my face and a soft voice in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"I got it." Jasper mumbled, sitting up in bed.

"Thank you, daddy." Andrew whispered, crawling over to Jasper's lap.

I heard Jasper mutter a quiet thank you, carrying Andrew out of the room on his hip. I lay in bed thinking over what had happened in the past days.

_Jasper came back. I left Edward for Jasper. Jasper met Andrew. Andrew became a superstar overnight. Jasper proposed. _Wait, WHAT?

I looked down at my left ring finger and sure enough, there was a ring on my finger.

Not just any ring, _the_ ring. The ring he used when he first proposed. The ring that was going to be the death of me.

"Momma," Andrew whispered, his head poking in, "daddy says to come eat."

"I'll be right there."

I wandered into the kitchen, staring at my finger. I sat at the small table and watched Jasper with Andrew.

He let Andrew help the way he wanted to help, but made sure he couldn't get hurt. He would occasionally push his unruly, bleach blond curls away from his eyes. He smiled and high-fived him if he did something right. If Andrew got frustrated Jasper would help him with whatever it was. And finally- the pancakes were done.

"Something smells delicious." I smiled up at Jasper as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Banana pancakes!" Andrew grinned, climbing up onto the chair between mine and Jaspers.

"Yum."

* * *

Jasper had been staring at my ring all morning and after we put Andrew down for a nap, he swept me up into his arms and carried me back to the room.

"Let's talk." He mumbled against my neck.

"About?" I giggled.

"This," he motioned between us.

"Okay."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I just wouldn't be able to handle it if I was left at the alter again. Plus what would happen to Andrew if we split up?" He whispered, his head resting on my shoulder.

I lay back on the bed and he followed, "I'm not leaving you this time Jasper. I promise you that. I've left you before and it would be like killing myself if I did it again. Never could I live without you anymore."

"Can we… talk... about what happened? Why did you say yes? Why did you leave me?"

"I wasn't ready Jasper, I found out about Andrew a week before the wedding. I thought you would leave me, so I left you. I didn't want to get rid of Andrew or put him up for adoption. I wanted to be a singer, you knew that, but how was I supposed to take care of Andrew, keep you happy, and live out my dream. I knew it wouldn't work out. I had to leave you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jazzy. I never meant to hurt you." I was sobbing into his chest at this point.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you really think I wouldn't want you to be happy? You wanted to be a singer and I accepted that, why wouldn't I accept that we had a child?" His arms wound around me as he pulled me closer.

"Jazzy?" I yawned after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"I do." I whispered, before falling asleep happily.

* * *

**It's not much, but I wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**I would update more, but school and cheer has been kicking my ass. I'm sorry. I planed to have a little more Andrew action in this chapter, but I'll have to save that for the next chapter. (Which I'll try to get up next week.)**

**Well, tryouts are on the 8****th****. Wish me luck!**


	8. I'm on TV!

"Hi, momma." Andrew smiled at me from Jaspers hip as they came back into the tour bus.

"Hi, baby." I smiled at him.

"Daddy took me, Emmy, and Eddie to get our monkey suits for your wedding day." Andrew giggled, wiggling out of Jaspers arms and over to the television.

"Monkey suits?" I turned to Jasper, eyebrow raised.

"Emmett." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and kissing my forehead.

"Daddy! Momma! Look, we're on the TV!" Andrew shrieked from the small living room.

I sighed and walked over to Andrew, Jasper in tow. I looked at the television and there was a video of Jasper, Andrew and me. My eyes widened as I looked over at Jasper, who had the same expression showing on his face.

"_Looks like the Whitlock's are out for a little family bonding." _The woman with a spray tan and fake blond hair announced as the video played.

"_Here we have Isabella Whitlock and Daddy Whitlock, who has been confirmed as Jasper Whitlock, at the park with their five year old son, Andrew. Earlier this week we caught our first glimpse of Daddy Whitlock and little Andrew at Isabella's Austin concert. We've also got information from an insider that Isabella and Jasper are heading back to their home town of Bodeen, Texas for their wedding in just a short week. Here's hoping the best for this little family and I know that I'm hoping for more of this family in the future." _The woman winked and the shot was cut to a picture of Jasper and I hugging, Andrew squeezed in the middle of our bodies.

"See, momma! I was on the TV! Can I go tell Uncle Eddie and Emmy?" Andrew's snowy blue eyes shined up at me.

"Of course, I'll watch you walk across." I kissed his head and helped him put his shoes back on.

I walked him to the door and watched him walk across the short distance to Edward's bus. The door opened and Andrew jumped up into Edward's arms. I noticed that Andrew liked Edward much better as Uncle Eddie and not the guy that could be his daddy.

Edward closed the door, nodding to whatever Andrew was rambling about. I closed the door and turned to see Jasper staring at me with absolute lust in his eyes. I giggled and dashed for the bedroom, Jasper catching me and tossing me on the bed, his body hovering over mine. I was only – _only_ – wearing one of his shirts that was like a dress on me, so he didn't have a hard time reaching my skin.

"Jasper." I moaned into the mid afternoon air.

* * *

"_Bella._" A soft, quiet voice whispered in my ear.

"_Bellaaa._"

"_Bellaaaaa._" It whispered once more, shaking me gently.

"Whaaat?" I groaned, one eye opening and the other slowly doing the same.

"Andrew's in the living room with Edward." Jasper whispered, his body hovering over mine.

"Can't we just stay in here?" I pouted, my hands exploring his chest.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't. Now come on, get up. Put a shirt on." He kissed me softly and got off of the bed.

He put on a pair of boxers and held his shirt out to me. I pulled it over my head and let Jasper pull me out of bed. Slowly we walked from our bedroom to the living room.

"Hi momma, hi daddy!" Andrew smiled at us from Edwards lap.

"Hi baby." I smiled at him.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." Edward smiled shyly.

"Edward." I mumbled, tugging on the hem of Jaspers shirt. Edward has only seen me naked a handful of times, but it still made me uncomfortable. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"So," Jasper cleared his throat, "what did you want to talk about Edward?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I saw and heard about you guys being on television and I was thinking that maybe we needed to get more security."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, no Bella. It's just in case. You guys are everywhere now. It wouldn't hurt, plus I'm sure Emmett would like some help."

"What do you mean everywhere?" I mumbled, watching Jasper scoop Andrew up from Edward's lap.

"You haven't seen?" Edward's eyes widened as he turned to the television.

"Seen what?" Jasper wondered.

"This," Edward turned to the channel that first had our video and now there was a different picture of us on the screen, "or this," now it was a different channel with a video playing of Jasper, Andrew, Edward, and Emmett shopping, "or this," new channel, with pictures of Jasper and I from high school, "or even this," the Spanish channel with a Spanish woman talking over the noise in the video of Jasper and Andrew running around at the park, "none of it?"

"Wow." Jasper gasped.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, eyes wide, still listening to the Spanish woman.

"Andrew's even on the radio. Oh, and you guys are all over tabloids. _Cutest Family of the Year, Move over Brangelina- Make Room for Jasella, Bella and Jasper; The Love Story, Andrew Whitlock- The Golden Child,_ _Bella and Jasper; Where's Edward?_ Just to name a few." He shrugged and threw all of those magazines on the table.

"_Cutest Family of the year? Jasella? The love story? Golden Child? Where's Edward?_" I grumbled, looking over the cover of each magazine.

"Yup," Edward chuckled, "that's why I have also gotten you a PR Rep."

"You got me a what?" I whined I hated getting star treatment, extra security, a PR Rep.

"Relax Bella; she's the best in the business."

"Fine." I grumbled as a knock sounded on the door.

Edward got up and answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Rosalie Hale."


	9. All That Matters

"So, Bella how did you and Jasper meet?" The interviewer asked, smiling at me.

"Well, it was in high school. I'm two years younger than him, but we were in the same grade; I skipped a grade and he missed a year. He looked completely lost and new to Bodeen High, so I walked over and introduced myself. My older brother, Emmett came over and made it seem like we were together. I can still see the look of disappointment and jealousy on Jaspers face." I giggled to myself.

_He looks so lost. Maybe I should go and help him._

"_Hey, Pash, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I mumbled, my eyes still on him, and walked over to him, not waiting for a response._

"_Damnit!" I heard him mumble as he looked around once more._

"_Hello," I smiled as he looked up at me, "I'm Bella Swan. Are you new?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Bella. I, uh, I'm Jasper." He smiled as his bright blues twinkled and his, thicker than the rest, accent came out._

"_It's nice to meet you too, Jasper. Do you need help?"_

"_Oh, um, yes please." He smiled sheepishly at me._

_He handed me his schedule and I looked over it quickly._

"_Well, it looks like we have all of our classes together." I smiled and looked up into his, once confused and now happy, eyes._

"_Great. I mean, uh, if that's okay with you."_

"_It's fine with me Jasper." I giggled and blushed._

"_This guy bothering you baby?" Emmett's booming voice came from behind me as I felt his arm slip around my waist._

"_No Emmett, he is not. I was the one bothering him. Wasn't I Jasper?" I slipped away from Emmett and closer to Jasper._

"_I don't think it's possible for you to bother anyone." Jasper murmured, looking down at his shoes, a look of hurt on his face._

"_Jasper," I whispered and smiled when his eyes met mine, "this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is my new friend Jasper."_

_When I looked up Emmett was gone, everyone was gone. It was only me and Jasper in the parking lot._

"_Come on." I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into school behind me._

"Now, when did you and Jasper start dating?"

"A month after he moved to Bodeen. Our music class was doing a play with the drama club and Jasper and I got the leads. It was _Grease, _he was Danny and I was Sandy. It was after our very last performance of _We Go Together_."

"_We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom__  
__Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do__  
__Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together__  
__Waooo Yeah!_

_We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together__  
__We'll always be together"_

_I smiled as the curtains closed and Jasper pulled me out of the makeshift car. I kissed his cheek and ran to the front center stage with his hand in mine, waiting for the curtains to open again._

_The curtains opened and I grabbed Pash's hand and bowed quickly._

_We each did an individual bow and the curtains closed once more._

_I giggled as Jasper swept me up into his arms and spun me around._

"_Jazzy! Put me down!" I laughed._

"_No way, doll. You're mine now. I'm never putting you down."_

"_Fine then, I'll just get comfortable." I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist. His breath hitched as I ground on his hips a little. I giggled and kissed his neck, sucking a little._

_Jasper and I weren't together, but we acted like we were. Simple kisses here and there, holding hands while walking the halls, his hands on places my brother wouldn't approve of while we hugged. _

"_Mmm, you look so sexy in that tight little outfit." He mumbled against my neck._

"_Thank you." I blushed._

"_Bella…?" Jasper whispered after a moment of silence._

"_Yes?"_

"_May I kiss you?" It was the first time he's ever asked, it felt as though he was asking for more than a kiss._

"_Always." I whispered._

_His lips met mine in the most innocent and sincere kiss we'd ever shared. He pulled back after a minute and looked into my eyes._

"_I love you, Isabella Swan." He whispered, still looking me in the eyes._

"_I love you too, Jasper Whitlock." I whispered back as he moved in to kiss me again._

"Well, this is my last question for you Bella, when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but it should be in about a week or two. But the date isn't all that important to me. I have Jasper back and that's all I care about. We don't need to get married. I have my love and Andrew has his daddy. That's all that matters."


	10. Wosie

"Momma, wake up!" Andrew grunted, his small fists shoving into my side. "Come on! Wosie says its time for dinner!"

I smiled a little at Andrew's mention of Rosalie. He formed a crush on her the moment she walked into the tour bus. He could say his 'R' perfectly, but insisted on calling Rosalie, Rosie with a 'W'. I remember the first words that were spoken to her came out of his mouth as he leaned against the wall, the same smirk his father used on me lazily placed on his face.

"_Why, hello there, darlin'. The names Whitlock, Andrew Jasper Whitlock, but you can call me anytime." He winked, his smirk growing more._

"_Hello there Andrew," Rosalie giggled, turning a slight pink, "I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, but you can call me Rosie."_

"_Rosie.." Andrew tested it out on his tongue before doing it a few more times. "Wosie," He tried once more, lowering his voice and making his accent thicker, "I like it."_

Andrew was the only one allowed to call her Rosie. It was Rosalie, Rose, or Ms. Hale- which was what Emmett and Alice now had to call her since they ticked her off.

I opened my eyes slowly and wasn't surprised to only see Andrews snowy eyes.

"Have a nice nap?" He grinned, popping the 'p'.

"Yes, I did. Now why did you wake me?"

"Wosie's makin' turkey." He giggled, his voice going lower as he spoke and picking up a certain Elmer Fudd twang to it.

"Oh, I see," I grinned, "tell daddy and Rose I'll be right out." I whispered and kissed his head before he dashed out of the room yelling about me waking from the dead.

I stretched as I got out of bed, my joints popping. I walked out to the living room and blushed as my gaze was met with Edwards. I gave him a small smile before he broke our stare.

"Hello, Edward, its nice to see you." I walked over and trailed my hands through his hair.

"It's nice to see you too, Bella." He mused, leaning into my hand.

It was nice having Edward around more. I could do things with him that Jasper wouldn't let me do. Like run my hands through his hair, or play with his cheeks. It was like having two boyfriends, but only being physical with one.

"So, Edward, what brings you to dinner?" I mumbled, my hands still running through his hair.

"Well, uh, I walked in on Alice and Emmett this afternoon. I was wondering if maybe, I could stay with you for awhile?" He whispered.

"Oh, Edward!" I gushed, "Of course you can. I can't believe Alice! I can't believe Emmett! Edward, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Bella. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I'm the one that told you that Alice liked you. I'll make this better, okay?"

"Make what better?" Jasper mumbled from behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Alice cheated on Edward." I pouted, looking down on Edward.

"Why, she must be crazy." Jasper chuckled.

"I knew you had a man crush on Edward!" I giggled and bent down to kiss Edward's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper smirked, pulling me away from Edward.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Edward whimpered.

"Maybe a little too much." Jasper pointed out, eyeing the bulge in Edward's pants.

I giggled and rolled my eyes as Andrew came in carrying a basket of rolls for the table.

"Wosie is comin' out with the rest." Andrew smiled at Jasper.

* * *

"_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me__  
__Sharing pillows and cold feet__  
__She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat__  
__Under blankets and warm sheets__  
__If only I could be in that bed again__  
__If only it were me instead of him_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?__  
__Does he hold you when you cry?__  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?__  
__When you've seen it a million times__  
__Does he sing to all your music?__  
__While you dance to purple rain__  
__Does he do all these things?__  
__Like I used to?_

_14 months and 7 days ago,__  
__Oh I know you know how we felt about that night__  
__Just your skin against the window__  
__But we took it slow and we both know__  
__It shoulda been me inside that car__  
__It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?__  
__Does he hold you when you cry?__  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?__  
__When you've seen it a million times__  
__Does he sing to all your music?__  
__While you dance to purple rain__  
__Does he do all these things?__  
__Like I used to?_

_I know that love happens all the time, love__  
__(I'm a sucker for that feeling)__  
__You're on my mind, love__  
__(I always end up feeling cheated)__  
__And that happens all the time, love__  
__(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)_

_Will he love you like I loved you?__  
__Will he tell you everyday?__  
__Will he make you feel like your invincible__  
__With every word he'll say__  
__Can you promise me that this was right?__  
__Don't throw it all away__  
__Can you do all these things?__  
__Will you do all these things?__  
__Like we used to_

_Oh like we used to"_

I stood up and clapped, looking straight at Edward. "That was amazing! Did you write it about Alice?"

"Well, um, no, not exactly." He mumbled into the microphone.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, I kind of wrote it for you."

"Me? What? W-Why me?" I stuttered, nervous of what he'd say next.

"Damnit Bella! I miss you! I love you!" He grumbled into the microphone once again.

"I- Edward you said you were okay with me being with Jasper." I whispered as he jumped off of the stage and came to stand before me.

"I lied." He whispered back, his breath fanning across my face.

"Kiss me." I mumbled just before his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm horrible, but the story can't go on if this doesn't happen.**

**Song ****_Like We Used To _by A Rocket To The Moon.**

**Reviews for Andrew and his adorable, yet suave demeanor.**


	11. I Told You So

_**5 years later.**_

"Good luck sweetheart." I whispered before pushing Andrew out on stage.

"This is for my dad… I miss you."

_Ohh, yeahh.  
Where are you now  
When I need you the most  
Why don't you take my hand  
I want to be close_

__

Take my hand and walk with me, yeah  
Where are you now  
When nothing is going right  
Where are you now  
I can't see the light

So take my hand and walk with me  
show me what to be, yeah  
I need you to set me free, yeah yeah

Where are you now  
Now that I'm half grown  
Why are we far apart  
I feel all alone

_Where are you now  
When nothing is going right  
Where are you now  
I can't see the light_

I stared at Andrew for a moment before closing my eyes and remembering the day Jasper left us.

_"Bella?" Jasper whispered, as I tore myself away from Edward._

_"Jasper." I gasped at him._

_"At least this time you aren't leaving me the day of the wedding."_

_"Jasper..."_

_"I'll be back for Andrew one day." He mumbled before he disappeared backstage._

I never saw him again. He wrote to Andrew and sent him presents for birthdays and Christmas', but he never came back.

Five years I'd been without Jasper and Edward. After Jasper left Edward did too. I missed them both so much, but I can't help but to blame myself. I also can't help but to think of Jasper. _Is he dating? Is he married? Does he have more kids? Does he miss me?_

"I'm right here Little Bear." Jaspers deep mature voice rumbled through the speakers.

The mothers in the crowd cheered and catcalled as Jasper stepped onto the stage with Andrew.

"DADDY!" Andrew called, returning to his five year old self, and jumping into Jaspers arms.

"Hey there, Little Bear." His mused, his eyes connecting with mine.

I gave a little smile, but he shook his head and put Andrew back down.

"Get on with your show little one. I'll be backstage."

Andrew nodded and smiled at Jaspers back. Jasper brushed past me with his eyes cast down.

I followed after the love of my life, hoping, wishing he'd listen to me.

"Jasper, wait." I called out.

He stiffened and turned to me, his eyes blazing. "What?" He sneered.

"_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you."_ I sang to him, taking a step closer.

"Bella, don't." He shook his head, looking sadly into my eyes.

"_And suppose I said "I wanna come back home".  
And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"  
And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone."_

He sighed and pulled me close, his arms wrapping around my body.

(A/N: _Italics- Bella Singing_. _**Bold and Italics- Both Singing**_. **Bold- Jasper Singing.)**

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killin' me to be so far away.  
Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say: _

_**I told you so, Oh I told you so  
I told you some day you would come crawling back  
And asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new  
And you will never break my heart in two again**_

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?  
Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began?**

****

Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely  
And you waited for the day that I returned.  
And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned?

**Would you say: **

_**I told you so, Oh I told you so  
I told you some day you would come crawling back  
And asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new  
And you will never break my heart in two again**_

_Now I've found somebody new  
And you will never break my heart in two again._

"I'm tired of spendin' all my time alone, Jasper."

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing the tears off of my cheeks.

"I told you momma!" Andrew bubbled, jumping around behind us. "I told you he'd come back! I told you so!"

"Yes you did baby, yes you did." I giggled, turning to look Jasper in the eyes.

"I told you so! I told you so!" Andrew whispered over and over jumping around in the background as Jasper and I kissed.

* * *

**Aww, the end!**

**I might do a little more, like out takes or maybe even a sequel.**

**Song used, **_**I Told You So**_** by Carrie Underwood and Randy Travis. **_**Where Are You Now **_**by Justin Bieber.**


End file.
